A vampire's true bringing
by Iluvemmett1999
Summary: This story is about a girl named Alli who get saved from a car wreck by Emmet and turned into a vamp and remembers nothing of her past. In this story you learn about her past and so does she with you.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT I ONLY OWN ALLI AND OLIVIA**

CHAPTER 1

"Hey little sis how was school?" Jasper asked the newly changed vampire introduced in to the Cullen family.  
>" Not bad Jasper. Where's everyone else?" Alli asked Jasper.<p>

"Well you're precious loving husband Emmet went out with Edward, Alice, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie to go hunting." Jasper answered picking on her in a kind brotherly way.

Emmet saved Alli. She almost died in a car wreck and he saved her because her heart was still beating he knew at once that she was the one he had been waiting for eternity. Everyone else in the family had become brothers and sisters to her except for Carlisle and Esme they were her new mom and dad. She remembers nothing about her human life even if it was just a year ago. She had a lot of control when she was a newborn anytime a human came near she only had a little tickle in the back of her throat. Her Family and husband were very proud of her.

Emmet and she belonged together he was her other half. Whenever he was near everything seemed whole. Emmet and she were very opposite; she had long blonde hair and only 4 foot eleven. Emmet has short black hair and 6 foot five. Everyone in the family picked on them. She got changed when she was 19 years old Emmet got changed at 22 years old. They were meant for each other since the start.  
>"Hey babe." Emmet said to her as he walked into their room as she was playing Dark Ops.<br>"Hey. How was hunting?" Alli answered.  
>"Good except for I had to be away from you." He answered.<p>

"I felt the same way because I had to go to school so people wouldn't start to wonder. I'm the only Cullen in school besides Nessie. So what did you hunt?" Alli said as Emmet came to sit next to her on the bed.

"A few grizzly bears and an elk. I am pretty full. Do you have to hunt? Because your eyes look a little black." Emmet answered.

"Yeah. Do you mind if you have to go a second time with me? You don't have to hunt, I just want someone I trust with me." Alli asked while being occupied trying to beat a level in Dark Ops.

"Yeah. Sure babe. Now can you at least give me a hug after I had to be away from you so long." Emmet said.

"If you can catch me." Alli laughed as she ran vampire speed out of the window. Emmet caught up to her in no time. He swung her up in his arms and carried her into the Cullen Mansion. He sat her down on the couch. Everyone gave Alli a big hug. "Hey. Where's Nessie?" Alli asked Bella and Edward.

"She went out with Jake, She'll be back in a little while. She can't wait to see you." Said Edward.

"Edward, don't try to read my mind. I know what you're trying to do. Whenever someone uses his or her gift I see right through it. I could cause you a lot pain if you keep trying to read my mind. Try me." Alli said threateningly.

"Hey Edward, Don't mess with my woman." Emmet said playfully.

"Why don't you make me?" Edward said laughing.

They started play fighting in the middle of the living room. "Hey boys. Take it out side. My house is already a mess. Go." Esme said.

"Fine." Emmet said rolling his eyes. "Babe, Bella you guys coming?"

"Yeah." Bella and I answered.

They fought for like an hour and finally went back inside. "Hey Emmet, Can we go hunting now?"

"Sure babe. We'll be back. Want to ride my back babe?" Emmet answered.

"Sure." Alli answered.

ALLI'S POV

I ate a few elk and a grizzly bear. As soon as we got home I got all my stuff ready for school tomorrow and hung out with the family for the rest of the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Alli would you hurry up! Emmet is driving us to school today, I mean how long does it take for a vampire to get ready?" Nessie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming. I call front seat!" I called down the stairs.

I thought I heard Nessie grumble something like, over achiever but maybe I was wrong. I bounded down the stairs in to Emmet's Jeep. "Hey babe. You look hot as always." Emmet said as I climbed up in to the Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I had dark sunglasses on, gray skinny jeans, a punk rocker shirt, and black low top converses. " I know. Let's hit the road." I answered laughing.

When we got to school I gave Emmet a long kiss goodbye with some ewes coming out of Nessie's mouth and walked into Forks High School. There were senior guys that always drooled over Nessie and me and could never find the courage to ask us out. I mean Nessie and I were both seniors but these guys acted weird. I was glad I had Emmet and she was glad she had Jacob. Jacob was in every single one of Nessie's classes and so was I. Jake and I had some differences but we never showed them around Nessie. Nessie was all that mattered to us throughout the family. She was the baby. We had to protect her. Being half human and half vampire can be hard for some, you have to watch killing humans but you also have to watch being killed by vampires, not very good if you ask me.

So as Nessie, Jacob and I walked into Mr. Birdie's 1st period English class I thought of skipping today it was really starting to get sunny. So I convinced the office lady to let Jacob, Nessie and I get out of school and saw Emmet waiting for us. Nessie said she wanted to ride with Jake so I had Emmet all to my self.

"Hey babe. I was just going to pick you up and then I heard you talking to the receptionist. I missed you for the whole five minutes you were gone." Emmet laughed then leaned in to give me a passionate and long kiss.

"Emmet?" I asked.

"Yeah babe?" Emmet answered.

"Can we go somewhere by ourselves for a little bit?" I askec.

"Sure. I know just the place. But we have to be really careful that a human doesn't see us. Deal?" Emmet said.

"Deal." I answered. We pulled over to an off route trail. He put a jacket on me and a jacket on himself and I got on his back and he went to a really deep part in the forest and came to a beautiful little meadow in the middle of the thick grove of trees. Sunlight was everywhere through the meadow and I loved it. It was the only place we could truly expose ourselves as we were. I've never seen a vampire in Sunlight. I only knew we couldn't be in it around humans because they would know there was something different about us. When Emmet motioned me to come into the meadow and took off his jacket and shirt. His skin looked like a million diamonds sparkling. He motioned for me to take off my jacket and my arms did the same thing as his chest, it sparkled like a million tiny diamonds.

We looked beautiful even to vampires. I laughed at how cool this all was, Emmet caught me in a bear hug and we talked for hours in the sunlight, he asked me about my past and wondered if I remembered anything, I told him no. I had a few images in my head of a vampire that had dark hair, female, very slender and I remember her being very beautiful, and I remembered her name as, Olivia. I finally remembered she turned me. Emmet looked surprised, then he said, "I bet if you talked about your past more Alli that you could even uncover more secrets about your past. We better get back home it's starting to get dark."

"Okay." I answered. When they got back home Emmet and I went upstairs to their room to finish Dark Ops and that is when I got a flashback that caught me off guard;

FLASHBACK

The vampire Olivia stood over her saying, "It will be over soon Alli, my daughter."

I looked around past Olivia and saw a really dark room that looked as though it was a dungeon with silver chains chained to the walls and a musty smell that filled my nose. I looked down to see very thick silver chains over my arms, waist, and legs. I tried to move my head but something held my head back. I felt this unbearable pin ripping through my head like fire and my body. I screamed and screamed and tried to break free. I could hear Olivia repeating, "Shhhhhh…. My daughter it will all be over soon. You will be like me. You will finally have my last name, not your father's, Higglebottom; come on what type of name is that. Your last name will soon be Carter."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Huh" I gasped. Everyone was looking at me; Emmet was the first one to say, "Are you okay sweetie? What happened?"

"I figured out some more of my past, I found out who my mother was." I said in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After I told them about the flashback, I asked Carlisle, "Can I go to work with you tomorrow to look up my mother's name and my name?"

"Sure honey." Carlisle answered with his voice full of pity.

"Well I'm going upstairs to play Dark Ops." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emmet asked timidly.

"Sure." I answered.

As soon as we got to our room I fell into Emmet's arms, knowing that my mother changed me for her own affairs, not for my safety. I looked up at Emmet and said, "Did you really find me in a car accident or were you just saying that to hide the fact that you didn't change me."

"I did find you in a car accident but your heart wasn't beating it was silent, like a vampire's but I knew you were the one I had been waiting for all eternity. You were still knocked at cold so I knew the changing would be over soon so I took you here. I stayed with you for the rest of the changing but Carlisle told me not to tell you that we didn't know how you became a vampire so he said if you didn't know why tell you a different story, like that I changed you. He made me feel bad when I realized I wish I could have changed you my self because I loved very much even then. I felt bad for lying to you but Carlisle said it would be right thing to do so you didn't go hunting out for the vampire who changed you so it was only for your well being but I actually saved you. Here you are now. I am so sorry for having to lie to you it was for your well being. You know that right."

"Yeah babe. I do. I am so sorry for turning on you like that." I said.

"It's okay babe. It's hard to find out the truth sometimes." Emmet answered.

"I love you." I said leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you too for all eternity." He answered. Then I leaned in for a long passionate kiss that lasted for hours it felt like.

THE NEXT MORNING

Today was Saturday and it was the morning I got to find out more about my past. On the way to the hospital Carlisle asked me if I was ready to take this step finding out about my past. I shook my head yes. We finally arrived at the hospital for hours it seemed. Carlisle led me to his office so I wouldn't be tempted to kill a human and I started my research. I went on the hospital's database who had the name of anyone named Alli Higglebottom, came up with nothing, then something hit me, Alli could just be a nickname so then I tried, Allison Higglebottom. Some came up but none looked like me, so then I tried Aleksandria Higglebottom then it came up with one person who looked exactly like me, I pulled it up. I was born on May 30, 1989, went missing on October 21, 2010. It said my parents were David Higglebottom and Olivia Carter. I was given up to an Adoption facility in Fairfax, Virginia after my mother Olivia Carter went missing on May 31, 1989 and my father didn't want me. I stayed in the Adoption facility up until I was 18. I hadn't been found yet. I looked through my criminal records, there were criminal records of me shoplifting at the age of 8, was in a gang called SocialStates639 since I was 13 up until 16, ganged up on a girl that messed with one of my homies at 15, got busted for illegal drugs at 14, underage drinking at the age of 12, and more shoplifting at the age of 16. I was bad. Then I looked up my mother.

I looked up the name, Olivia Carter. It came up as one face that I saw in my flashblack. She was born September 21, 1969, went missing May 31, 1989. Got married to David Higglebottom on May 19, 1989, had a daughter named Aleksandria Higglebottom on May 30, 1989 and had a son named Daniel Higglebottom on May 30, 1989 and my father gave both up for adoption after she went missing.

I stared at the screen, I had a brother, not just a brother, a twin brother.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I stared at the screen until Carlisle came to get me it was 4:00 in the evening, I had been staring at the computer screen since 9:00 in the morning. He asked me, "Alli, sweetie, are you okay?" very concerned.

"Yeah. I'll tell you when we get home. I just really want to leave." I told him.

"Okay. Well just hold your breath as we walk through here." Carlisle said looking at me with catious eyes

I nodded my head in silent agreement.

AT HOME

"Hey babe!" Emmett said as he enveloped me in a bear hug. "Is something wrong?" he said as he let go of me.

"I have something to say to the whole family." I said in a whisper.

"What is it babe. You can tell us." Emmett said as he hugged me in a loving embrace.

And as I finished telling what I found I said, "I have to find my twin brother."

Everyone was silent, then Emmett broke the silence and said, "I'll come with you. Just let me get jackets for us and we can go." He said.

"I'll come to." Alice piped up.

"And Esme and I can go to if you need the extra support." Carlisle said while looking at me with pity filled eyes.

"I'll go. I know when my sister needs help. And Daniel might be a vampire too so maybe we could hook up." Rosalie said through laughing. I laughed with her and said, "Maybe." But in my heart I wish he wasn't.

"I'll come. I could never let my little sister go through this alone." Jasper said while gazing at me..

"Then it's all settled. Everyone's coming. Grab anything you need and let's hit the road." Emmett said.

Emmett and I took the Jeep, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and Edward took the Volvo, Alice and Jasper took the Porsche, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie took the Ferrari and we all headed to my hometown where Daniel was claimed to be staying, Fairfax, Virginia. It took a week to get here but we got here. We each rented our own hotel room, Emmett and I got one, Bella and Edward got one, Nessie and Jake got one, and Carlisle and Esme got one and Rosalie roomed with us. Then we set off to my find my twin brother.

When we got to where he was supposed to be staying, it looked like a little rat shack. Emmett and I knocked on the little door.


End file.
